Caja De Cristal
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: Annie pensó que podía tener un día tranquilo, hasta que Reiner anunció a todos los reclutas que era su cumpleaños y le llovieran obsequios incluso de su eterna rival, lo que no se esperaba, era recibir un regalo muy peculiar: Una Caja De Cristal.


Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Debo decir que este OS debí haberlo subido hace una semana debido a que lo escribí por el cumpleaños de Annie, peeeero no pude y hasta hoy lo vengo a subir, mejor tarde que nunca y más si se trata de uno de mis personajes favoritos. Espero les agrade :)

 **ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente fanfic contiene spoilers del arco de la titán hembra.**

* * *

Eran las 4 de la tarde, Annie caminaba tranquilamente con dirección a su dormitorio, era el día que tenían los reclutas como descanso y casualmente, también era el día de su cumpleaños, por supuesto nadie lo sabía a excepción de Reiner y Bertholdt, sin embargo, sus manos cargadas por completo de obsequios demostraban lo contrario.

Todo había comenzado esa mañana…

FLASHBACK

Los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, la habitación estaba en completo silencio mientras en las afueras los pajarillos cantaban, era un ambiente de lo más apacible para una chica de cabellera rubia que disfrutaba aun de sus sueños.

Repentinamente la puerta se abrió de golpe asustando a todas las reclutas que aun dormían.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Annie!- gritó Reiner sonriendo con malicia.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de par en par buscando con rapidez al causante de tal alboroto, sin embargo, las cosas recién comenzaban.

Seguidamente los demás chicos invadieron la habitación lanzando serpentinas, globos y espuma en spray a las presentes. Algunos de los chicos como Eren y Connie llevaban matracas, mientras otros empezaban a colocarle gorritos de cumpleaños a las chicas, sin embargo, por alguna razón Armin no se encontraba entre ellos.

-¿Qué… está pasando?- preguntó Krista saliendo poco a poco de la sorpresa.

-¿Hoy es el cumpleaños de Annie?- se preguntó Mina a sí misma, dirigiendo la mirada hacia su compañera.

La festejada estaba sentada sobre su cama con mirada asesina, la cual, iba dirigida principalmente a Reiner.

-Vamos, sonríe, ¿no te da gusto que entre todos celebremos este día contigo?- preguntó el fornido soldado acercándose a ella con ancha sonrisa, algo que Bertholdt sabía bien que no era buena idea.

-Eh, Reiner…- intentó advertirle más no escuchó.

El rubio colocó una mano en el hombro de la chica, momento que ella aprovechó para tomarlo con fuerza y lanzarlo bruscamente sobre la cama.

-Creo que la sorpresa no le gustó nada- comentó Connie con una gotita cayéndole.

-No me digas, ¿Qué te hace suponer eso?- preguntó Jean con notorio sarcasmo.

-Oye, Annie no tenías por qué reaccionar así…- decía Eren acercándose con la intención de reclamarle, pero la chica simplemente lo ignoró y le aplicó la misma técnica, dejando a los dos reclutas adoloridos sobre su cama.

-Ahora sólo quedan ustedes- amenazó la rubia con suma tranquilidad.

-N…No, gracias ya nos vamos- se apresuró a decir Connie, más cuando todos intentaron escapar ya era tarde, Ymir había cerrado la puerta.

-¿Qué les hizo pensar por un momento que podían venir, armar su estúpido alboroto y salir ilesos?- dijo la castaña cruzada de brazos.

-Esto nos pasa por seguir al idiota de Eren- mencionó Jean retrocediendo un paso siendo presa del temor hasta chocar con alguien.

-No metas a Eren en esto, caballo salvaje- advirtió Mikasa antes de someter al susodicho con una llave.

- _Nunca antes el dolor se había sentido tan bien_ \- pensó estando derribado en el suelo boca abajo y con el pie de Mikasa en la cabeza.

-Y tú, Leonhardt a mí también me ha faltado felicitarte- dijo la azabache tensando el ambiente entre las dos una vez más.

-Hay cosas más importantes que resolver ahora, Ackerman- respondió Annie de manera fría.

-Lo dejaremos para después…- finalizó la azabache, visualizando a las siguientes víctimas.

Seguidamente una horda de mujeres claramente furiosas se lanzaron hacia los chicos con claras intenciones de asesinarlos.

Horas después, en el comedor…

-Que fuera tu cumpleaños me tomó desprevenida, pero aquí tienes- Mina le ofreció un pequeño dije en forma de corazón, Annie lo observó unos momentos antes de siquiera pensar en tomarlo.

-No tenías por qué…- dijo con tono ligeramente melancólico sin tomar el obsequio.

-Acéptalo, sé que no te gustan mucho las cosas demasiado femeninas, pero quiero dártelo como símbolo de amistad- le sonrió la peli negra, tomando su mano y dándole el preciado regalo.

La rubia lo observó por breves instantes y después lo guardó como si de un valioso tesoro se tratara. – Te lo agradezco.

-No es nada, espero que cada vez que lo veas te acuerdes de mí- rió la chica.

-¡Vaya, parece que al menos ahora aceptas los regalos!- decía Reiner apareciendo repentinamente con un collarín en el cuello.

-¿Acaso no aprendiste la lección?- preguntó Annie sin inmutarse por la lesión ocasionada a su compañero.

-Tranquila, no estoy aquí para pelear, si no para darte esto- le colocó una bolsa sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué es?-

-Sabemos que te gusta practicar mucho las artes marciales- decía Reiner sacando la caja de cartón que había dentro de la bolsa.

-Así que decidimos darte esto- le sonrió Berth, mostrándole un par de guantes MMA para que entrenara. Estos eran de cuero en color negro con el logo de una serpiente en la parte del dorso y algunas franjas en color blanco.

-¿Cómo…- intentó preguntar con sorpresa.

-En realidad fue idea de Bertholdt- señaló el fornido soldado a su compañero con el pulgar.

-¡R…Reiner!- exclamó avergonzado.

-La verdad es que yo ni enterado estaba de tus gustos de las artes marciales, hasta que me pateaste el trasero, claro- finalizó el rubio.

-Ya veo…- dijo Annie, después procedió a probarse los guantes.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué te parecen?- preguntó el más alto de los tres.

-Me quedaron perfectamente, ¿cómo sabían mi talla?- preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

-En realidad no la sabíamos, así que nos dijeron que podíamos saber tu talla en base a tu altura- explicó Berth.

-El cuero es de poliuretano, tiene espuma para absorber mejor los impactos y al parecer la correa es ajustable- decía Reiner mientras la chica lanzaba un par de golpes al aire.

-No sabía que supieras sobre esto- comentó ella quitándose los guantes.

-¿De qué hablas?, sólo estaba leyendo lo que dice la caja- dijo el fornido chico, haciendo que a todos les cayera una gotita estilo anime.

-Por un momento yo también me lo creí- comentó Mina, quien se había mantenido en silencio durante la plática con los chicos.

-¿Pero qué hacen, muchachos?- apareció Jean repentinamente.

-¿Y tú de dónde saliste?- preguntó Mina, abrazando a Annie por el susto.

-Ese no es el regalo adecuado para una mujer, permítanme mostrarles cómo se hace…- presumió el corcel mientras sacaba una rosa.

-Querida Annie, como es tu día especial quiero regalarte esta rosa que es tan hermosa como tú…- recitaba Jean, acercándose a la chica de manera peligrosa ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes.

Repentinamente ella lo golpeó en la cara con la mano en la que aún tenía uno de los guantes que le habían dado. – Lo siento, las flores y los caballos no van conmigo.

-¡Jean!- exclamó Marco antes de ir a brindarle auxilio.

-Se me olvidó que esta rosa tiene espinas- atinó a decir el caballo, limpiándose la sangre que le escurría por la nariz.

-Sí, y puños muy poderosos- agregó Reiner ofreciéndole un pañuelo.

-Gracias- dijo mientras lo tomaba.

-En verdad es un gran regalo- comentó la festejada observando su puño con el guante puesto.

-¡Me alegra encontrarlos chicos!- dijo Eren apareciendo junto con Mikasa detrás de él.

-¿Qué traes en las manos, Eren?- preguntó Berth al notar lo que parecía ser una caja oculta por un trozo de tela.

-Es un regalo mío y de Mikasa para Annie- respondió el castaño alegremente dejándolo sobre la mesa que se encontraba la susodicha.

-¡¿De Mikasa?!- exclamaron todos anonadados excepto la rubia.

La azabache chocó miradas con la rubia por breves instantes hasta que notó la mirada suplicante de Eren para que no iniciara una pelea.

Ella suspiró y trató de relajarse en la medida de lo posible. – Sí, de ambos.

El ambiente volvió a ponerse tenso con el silencio, nadie sabía que decir hasta que Eren se animó a romper el hielo.

-Será mejor que te demos tu regalo ahora, después de todo pude echarse a perder- comentó el castaño.

-¿A perder?- preguntó Annie intrigada, acto seguido la tela fue retirada dejando ver un pastel de chocolate blanco, la gran mayoría quedaron deslumbrados ante su belleza y lo delicioso que se veía.

"Si te acercas a Eren te saco la navaja, rubia narizona" era el mensaje que el delicioso postre tenía, además, había un dibujo de Mikasa rebanándole el cuello a la festejada.

-Mi…Mikasa- tartamudeó el castaño de mirada esmeralda.

-Muy cariñoso, Ackerman- comentó la rubia con sarcasmo.

-Disfrútalo, Leonhardt- invitó o más bien desafió la azabache.

-¿Sería buena idea?, podría estar… ¿envenenado quizá?-

-No sería un mal ingrediente, si yo lo hubiera preparado habría considerado la posibilidad de añadírselo- mencionó de manera suave mientras se acercaba un paso hacia su eterna rival.

-¡PASTEL!- apareció Sasha repentinamente rompiendo el ambiente generado y aliviando a la mayoría de los presentes.

-¡Oye, espera yo también quiero un poco!- le gritaba Connie persiguiéndola.

-En ocasiones como esta agradezco la glotonería de la chica patata- comentó Jean, secándose el frío sudor que tenía gracias a la casi confrontación de aquellas mujeres.

-Un momento, Sasha, por lo menos felicita a Annie- se interpuso Reiner entre el pastel y ella.

-Pero…- suplicó con ojos de borrego a medio morir.

-Sin peros, él tiene razón, el pastel no es de nosotros- admitió Connie llegando a su lado.

-Bueno, pero podemos comerlo con este trozo de carne que me robé hace poco- decía la chica mostrando el trozo oculto bajo su chaqueta.

-Ay no, ¿otra vez?- dijeron algunos de los presentes.

-Por eso te dije que no la ayudaras- reprochó Ymir a Krista, ambas recién llegaban al comedor encontrándose con todos los demás reclutas.

-Bueno, no importa, sólo por hoy lo dejaremos pasar por el cumpleaños de Annie- dijo Reiner a lo que la gran mayoría estuvo de acuerdo.

-Eso me recuerda- se dijo a sí misma la pequeña rubia. – Aquí tienes, Annie – decía, extendiéndole lo que parecía ser un pequeño juego de maquillaje.

La festejada lo tomó sin decir ninguna palabra, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era tener un poco de privacidad, desde que el sol apareció la estuvieron felicitando y ahora dando obsequios, en parte les agradecía por tener la experiencia de lo que era tener un cumpleaños, ella nunca lo había sentido dado su misión de guerrera, pero eso sólo la hacía sentir más culpable y triste a la vez, jamás podría tener una vida normal y era totalmente consciente de eso.

-Gracias- susurró apenas audible, tratando de mantener la inexpresividad en su rostro.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?, ¡a comer!- exclamó Reiner mientras cortaba la carne que Sasha había llevado.

Annie partió el pastel para deleite de todos los presentes y seguidamente comenzaron a repartirlo, como era un día especial Reiner se había encargado de conseguir un poco de alcohol para brindar con los camaradas, incluso la festejada había aceptado tomar un par de tragos, poco importaba hacer algo diferente un día para salir de la molesta rutina.

Todos se habían excedido con los tragos, incluso la chica rubia se sentía ligeramente ebria pero no lo suficiente como para no tener consciencia de lo que hacía.

- _Creo que es un buen momento para salir de aquí-_ pensó Annie, al ver que todos los demás seguían tomando más de la cuenta, algunos habían caído totalmente dormidos como Connie y Jean, pero otros competían por ver quién aguantaba más tragos, entre ellos estaban Eren y Reiner, pero como era costumbre, Mikasa llevaba la delantera por mucho.

-Oye, Mikasa…- le llamó el castaño de ojos esmeralda logrando obtener su atención. – ¿Desde cuándo luces tan bien? – preguntó estando bajo los efectos del alcohol.

La azabache se sonrojó por el comentario de él y no supo que decir en ese preciso momento. – Eren, será mejor que dejes de beber – le sugirió más él se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de ella.

-No estoy ebrio, Mikasa… ¿Por qué no me respondes?- le preguntó, teniendo los labios de ella a centímetros de los suyos.

-Y…Yo…- fue lo último que dijo antes de que Eren le robara un beso, uno que anhelaba en secreto desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, así que ignoró a todos a su alrededor y le correspondió enseguida.

- _Lo que causa beber de más-_ pensó Annie antes de salir de aquel sitio con todos los regalos que le habían dado.

FIN FLASHBACK

- _Y creí que podía tener un día tranquilo-_ pensó, visualizando en la cercanía su cabaña que compartía con las demás reclutas.

Después de algunos minutos llegó a su destino y abrió la puerta con dificultad por las cosas que cargaba, se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraban sus pertenencias y las dejó asentadas sobre una pequeña mesa de madera que había a un lado de su cama.

Ella se recostó en la cama y soltó un aliviado suspiro. – Por fin sola – se dijo a sí misma en la soledad de su habitación.

Cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar de la tranquilidad que había, nuevamente aquel ambiente apacible que le había sido arrebatado en la mañana volvía poco a poco, todo parecía perfecto hasta que un par de toques en la puerta entre abierta de la cabaña la trajeron nuevamente a la realidad. Con notorio fastidio abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta.

-D…Disculpa, Annie, ¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Armin apenas audible trayendo lo que parecía ser otro regalo más que no se merecía pero que solo aceptaría para que se fuera lo más pronto posible y la dejara disfrutar de su soledad.

-¿Ya estás aquí, no?- respondió a su manera indicándole que pasara.

El chico entró con timidez y caminó hacia la cama donde se encontraba sentada.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó un poco descortés.

-Yo… me enteré que hoy es tu cumpleaños…- decía, siendo incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

-Como todo el mundo- mencionó Annie.

-No sabía que regalarte… así que sólo…- poco a poco sacaba una pequeña caja de cristal de la envoltura que tenía. – Toma.

-Armin… ¿De dónde sacaste esto?- preguntó ligeramente sorprendida por el material del que estaba hecho.

-Eso no tiene relevancia…- respondió entregándoselo en las manos.

Annie observó la pequeña caja que sostenía, la abrió para ver su contenido y se quedó desconcertada al no ver nada más dentro.

- _Realmente es sólo la caja, pero, ¿dónde pudo conseguir algo como esto?-_ pensó la chica sin encontrar una respuesta.

-¿Te gusta?- la voz de su acompañante la sacó de sus pensamientos, así que lo miró con cierta confusión reflejada en su rostro.

-Sí, pero… no entiendo, ¿desapareciste todo el día para darme una caja vacía?- preguntó, sin comprender las acciones de aquel rubio frente a ella.

-Así que te diste cuenta de mi ausencia- sonrió él por lo curioso que le resultaba.

Ella se avergonzó ligeramente por aquello así que evadió la mirada de Armin. – Claro que no fui la única, Eren y la choza también se percataron de ello.

-No es sólo una caja vacía…-

Esas palabras volvieron a llamar la atención de Annie. – ¿Entonces?

-La caja representa lo que tú eres, al menos para mí- dijo con ligero rubor adornando sus mejillas del oji azul.

-¿Fría y dura?- arqueó una ceja fingiendo estar molesta, después se puso de pie ante él.

-N…No, eso no es lo que quise decir- negó con las manos retrocediendo un paso, mientras ella daba otro hacia él.

-Explícame, porque yo no veo otra manera de interpretarlo- por alguna razón que desconocía le hacía gracia ver el miedo en los ojos de aquel chico. – _Demonios, creo que la bebida también me está haciendo efecto._

-L…Lo que yo quise decir era que…- por unos momentos dudó en continuar con su explicación, pero sabía que de no hacerlo probablemente saldría mal herido de aquel sitio. – Eres alguien que es tan brillante como el cristal de la caja, a pesar de lo fría que sueles ser realmente tienes un buen corazón…

-¿Eh?- atinó a decir desconcertada por completo.

-Eres una buena persona y eso puede verse en tu preocupación por los demás, si bien no es por todos, lo demuestras con las personas cercanas a ti, a tu manera claro está… eres tan transparente como esa caja…- decía mientras ella se quedaba en total silencio pero con una clara expresión de sorpresa.

-Y a pesar de que luces vacía, en realidad estás llena de emociones que por alguna razón no te gusta demostrar- finalizó, sonriendo avergonzado.

Annie no sabía cómo reaccionar, sin darse cuenta, los colores se le habían subido al rostro por completo, de todas las personas que la rodeaban en aquel sitio no se esperó ser precisamente una buena persona, mucho menos que Armin tuviera esa percepción de ella.

 _-¿Por qué?, yo no soy una buena persona, Armin, fui parte de la desgracia que le costó la vida a tanta gente, la madre de tu mejor amigo murió por mi causa e incluso tu abuelo, ¿Por qué soy una buena persona para ti?-_ pensaba, absorta completamente de que él seguía aún ahí, ni siquiera se había percatado que sus manos temblaban por el caos mental que la torturaba.

Una calidez en sus manos la hizo despertar de esa tormenta que se había creado en sus pensamientos. Cuando alzó la mirada pudo ver lo brillante de una sonrisa que sólo se compararía con el sol apareciendo tras la tempestad, sus pupilas se dilataron y al menos por unos momentos se olvidó de todo, el día, el tiempo, los problemas, el miedo, angustia y soledad que la llenaban internamente, al menos por un momento se sintió en paz.

-No deberías sentirte triste el día de tu cumpleaños, sonríe, no sabemos lo que pasará en el futuro- le dijo con ternura y un claro sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

Annie lo observó un momento antes de que en sus labios apareciera una sonrisa, la primera que Armin había podido ver desde que la conoció.

-Eres un idiota-

-¿Eh?- atinó a decir antes de que ella lo tomara del cuello de su camisa y le diera un beso en los labios, no supo responder al instante por la impresión, sin embargo le correspondió a pesar de ser ambos inexpertos.

Al separarse ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra, simplemente el momento se había dado y Annie no supo si fue por la bebida o no que hizo tal cosa, sólo sabía que no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

-A…Annie, tú…- decía el rubio hasta que ella lo silenció colocando su dedo índice en sus labios.

-Shh, ninguna palabra sobre esto a nadie, ¿Me entiendes?- le dijo sonando casi como una amenaza. – Prefiero que sea nuestro secreto – sonrió con ligera picardía.

El muchacho asintió en silencio parpadeando un par de veces.

-Buen chico, ahora será mejor que te vayas, no queremos que alguna de las demás te vea por aquí, ¿Cierto?- decía, dejando la pequeña caja sobre la mesa.

-E…Entiendo, me voy, pero antes…- repentinamente ella sintió los brazos de Armin rodeándola. – Feliz cumpleaños, Annie.

Después de aquello él se despidió y partió rumbo a su cabaña, encontrándose en el camino con una muy sonrojada Mikasa arrastrando a Eren totalmente ebrio.

- _Armin…-_ pensó mientras observaba la caja una vez más. – _Gracias._


End file.
